Hell's Own
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Demonic!Sam/Demonic!Dean. Sam got his soul back but something's wrong with it. And him. He is different and wants Dean for his own. Slightly Dark/Demonic Sam/Dean. Winchester Love Story. Language, Sexual Content. Angst. Schmoop.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though. I don't own the characters but do like to play with them sometimes and send them to Hell for the fun of it. Dante Finch is my own character but the rest belong to Kripke. I would love to borrow Sam though, if he'd just share them more…

**One-Shot Fan Fic! Somewhat of a Dark Fic! Sam rules Hell in this fan fic.**

**Warning: Wincest! Demonic!Sam/Demonic!Dean. Dante/Adam. Strong language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam's soul went through some changes when he was in the cage and both Dean and Bobby soon learn just how much. Will they be able to deal with these changes?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stood in the doorway, and watched as Dean struggled to wait for him to wake up and felt his worry from there. He desperately wanted to go to him, claim him, but worried how to do it without scaring him. Dean was still human and Sam _had_ to change that. Bobby would freak out when he did it, too. So Sam came up with a tentative plan and said softly, "Dean?" Just to get his attention. Beautiful green eyes stared into his now and Sam had to fight to not get hard from their intense gaze.

"Sam!" Dean said as he lunged toward him, even as Sam moved into his arms as well, holding him so very tightly now! So _happy _to be with Dean after all the time he'd been away from him. His _Mate_, his _Consort;_ _his _to love and be with now for all of forever and Eternity, as well.

Sam hugged Dean tightly now. Bobby approached hesitantly now, too, as his eyes were alternately relieved, worried, and wary as he took in the sight of his once so _cold_ and empty son, the one that had so _very_ recently tried to kill him in an attempt to keep from having to take his soul back.

Sam now felt the dark gift he had, a gift he wanted to share with his Mate, _Dean._ Who saw him as _Brother_ at the moment but he was sure Dean would get past _that_.

Bobby would freak. Take Dean _away_. Sam could _not _have that…

So Sam threw power at Bobby and he fell back into the wall, unconscious.

And Sam held Dean's head still as he pushed a portion of his dark power into his mouth, and Dean fell limply into his arms. Then he tied them to the beds he had set up now in the panic room, binding them to them securely as he could manage without hurting either of them, still loving them but having to do it for his own safety and theirs, too.

He still kissed Dean softly and whispered, "My Mate, my _love_. I _had _to! I'm sorry. You won't understand when you wake up but I have to _try_, I love you far too much _not_ to!" And knew Dean wouldn't understand at first but would eventually.

Bobby was a worry, however…

Kill him, keep him, _or_…make him forget them?

Sam would have to see how it panned out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up first, feeling weird. Sam hugged and kissed him and, rather than feeling dirty, Dean found himself kissing him back, and pulled back in confusion. "What did you do to me? What are you _doing?_"

"I would rather explain this in private…" He eyed Bobby's sleeping form and Dean got the point, "No running away?"

"No, I need to know." Dean promised and Sam popped them up their room now to talk and hopefully consummate their union; _if _it worked out that way.

"I am _Sam_, I _am_! I…died when my soul was put in. My soul, it…somehow Lucifer and Michael did something to it. They hurt it but my soul, it absorbed their power as they did it. They were nothing by empty powerless husks by the time Death reached in and got me out. I had stolen their power and Angelic essences and taken them into my soul somehow…_and _I was demonic, but also Angelic, I don't get how but it's true. My humanity, my brotherly stuff, it's…it's gone. I wasn't a human soul, Dean, and when I was put back in myself, my body wasn't human either, and I was infused with my power again, just in my body again. I was Immortal." He caught Dean's surprised look, "I came to believe you were my Mate and came to love you in that way. And it kept me sane! I only wanted to find my Mate and be with you."

Sam sighed unhappily now, knowing Dean was confused still, "I…have to take his place, Dean. Lucifer's. Hell has to have order and that means…"

"A Ruler." Dean said softly and groaned.

"Yeah, when I took his power and Angelic essence from him, I left a vacuum and I am required to fill it. You are my Consort, my lover now. Or you will be. I need you with me! Don't make me rule without you and I don't have long up here. I can't stay now that I am whole again. I am needed there, I don't belong here anymore, not on Earth but, yes, with _you_." Sam pleaded and Dean nodded, this was a bizarre twist from Hell..._literally._ "Stay with me, love me, be mine forever, please! Don't…please…I'll be…baby!...I know this is new to you but I spent centuries in Hell feeling this way and now…I _need _you!"

"Sammy, the thing with the mouth… what did you do?" Dean had to ask.

"I gave you part of my power, and changed you into my Mate for good now. You are not human anymore, Dean. You are _Mine_, in every way." Sam said softly, kissing him again. Dean found himself craving more of him, too. His hands touched his brother's, no, his _Lover's_, body and moaned softly as Sam touched his back. "Make love to me, _please?_ Let me make love to _you?_ Let us be one now; Rule with me, don't make me rule alone, _please!"_

"Yes." Dean said nodding and pulled him in for a kiss on his own for the first time. "Does this mean we live in Hell now?"

"Sometimes, but we can stay up here for short periods but we have to stay there a lot. We can still hunt, just not as much. Our duties will keep us busy. Demons won't like us ruling them, I guarantee it. And there is Crowley…I need to kill him soon; he wants the throne, too." Sam seethed, smarmy little bastard wanted to kill him and take his throne; he'd _love_ to see him _try!_

"And Bobby?" Dean asked. What did they do about Bobby? He wouldn't like this part at all.

"Three choices there. We can kill him, keep him as is if he accepts us, or…make him forget us." Sam said thinking and moaned as Dean kept touching him, "You keep this up, and the Bobby decision will have to wait. I will make love to you right now if this keeps up, you _minx!_" He groaned as Dean stroked him now and threw him to bed, ripping their clothes to shred in seconds. "I love you." Sam moaned softly as he used fingers on Dean's ass and used power to send enough lust to make him open easily for him. "Claiming my Mate now, Dean. No going back if we do this."

"You think too much, just fuck me already!" Dean urged as the desire and lust drove him to want more now. Sam thrust in hard, going deep on the first move, then going slow, stroking his dick and kissing his lips and body as he showed Dean how much he _did_ love him. Soon they were moving faster and harder and both came screaming, and doing it again and again until Dean flipped them and used power to prepare Sam and took him the same way; their love and desire filling them more as they made love now, for hours and the sky was breaking morning when they finished, and neither felt spent or tired either. Just craving more and more, "I desire this all the time with you now, Sammy. I am yours now."

"Yes, you are, and I am yours." Sam said as they cuddled and sighed. "We need to speak with Bobby; he is awake now."

"I felt it, too." Dean said and they dressed again, and headed down to the panic room. Bobby eyed them in confusion and they sat on the other bed now.

"Untie me!" Bobby growled and looked at them in confusion, noticing their closeness and seeing it was different for them now. "What is going on?"

"You have to promise to listen, Bobby, I love you but things are different and we don't have long to stay now. Time is short and we need to you to listen to us!" Sam said and Bobby sighed, giving in and nodding.

"I'll listen, just untie me. We can talk in the study." Bobby said and they did so, and soon were in the study waiting for what the lovers had to say now. Sam began by explaining what he explained to Dean to Bobby and telling him that Dean was his consort now. "So you aren't human, part demon, part angelic. You are lovers and mates, _and_ you are the new ruler of Hell and you will _live_ in Hell?"

"Yes, but… not all the time. We can come up here sometimes, too. We can visit if you can accept this with us. If not, we'll just go." Sam said and sighed, "We got three choices and you need to decide. You can _accept_ us and _keep_ our secret then we can visit and spend time with you as Demonic Rulers from Hell. You can _forget_. I can erase us from your memory and we'll go to Hell so you don't have to deal with us _ever_ again. Or you _fight_ us, try to _kill_ us, hunt us, and then we will _hav_e to kill you. I'd rather avoid that one. You are like a father to us, and killing you is not something I want to do."

They sat waiting his reply and he shook his head, hating this whole mess but dealing as best he could.

"I love you boys. Just saying that first. I don't want to die nor do I think I could bring myself to hunt or hurt you, so I won't need to be killed. I don't want to forget you; you have made me happier than I have been in years. I had no kids and, when I took you in, I adopted you as mine. So no forgetting you; please don't make me?" He eyed them and sighed again, looking calmer now, "I will accept you guys…_this_ way. I will let you stay here when you aren't in Hell. You just keep those bastards in check. Demons get up to some bad shit up here and you can help control that. Plus…I would like to attend your wedding." He looked down now, "Can I give Dean away there?"

"Yes." Dean said and they hugged him crying now. Then looked unhappy. "Sammy?"

"We have to go. It's time." Sam said and promised, "We'll call."

"How?" Bobby asked and felt a stinging on his neck.

"With our mark. Touch it or just think it. It offers you our protection, too. You will need to disable the wards. I will be sending some demons to serve and guard you, too. I won't leave you unprotected!" Sam vowed, "You are our father and we want you safe. Someday, when you are ready, you can decide to give us your soul and you will join us down there when you die. Or you can go to Heaven. Be with Karen and our folks. We will accept whatever you decide." He gave him a look, "But they will be here soon, so get breaking those wards, get rid of the traps or leave them a path. They will work for you however you want them to and protect you with all their Demonic lives. They report to us and the mark lets you speak with us personally; whenever you want."

"You _own_ me, with this mark?" Lore said they did. Bobby had to be clear on what the mark meant to them.

"Yes but not…_not_ the way I meant it for you. It's the only way to link you to us; to be sure you would be safe when we weren't around." Dean said and smiled as Bobby nodded.

"I'll take care of the wards and traps. Give it an hour. I got a lot to fix here. So how does this visit thing work?" Bobby wanted to see them as often as he could.

"Every two months, we can visit for one month then we are pulled back and can't leave for another two months. It's a cycle thing. We _have_ to do it this way. Or….you _could_ visit us." He gave Bobby a soft look, "You can use the mark to teleport to us any time you want. Visit anytime you like; you are precious to us. No one will harm you, a demon even _consider_s touching you and we will _destroy_ it! We love you, and will do what it takes to keep you alive and safe."

"Thanks, I'd do the same for you two. Go on to Hell, I got some work ahead of me." Bobby sighed, knowing he'd do what Sam asked him to. Break every protection he had against demons for him and hating it, but it was necessary.

"Sorry about knocking you out. I thought you'd interfere with me making him my Mate and I had to see how you'd react to this new me." Sam promised, "I will never harm you again, I promise. I was wrong to hurt you but…I didn't know what else to do."

"You're forgiven. I get it and it's okay. We'll be good now. So, just do your thing and fix Hell, claim and rule the place so they don't get any more ideas. Call me for the wedding, okay?" Bobby said and they nodded, vanishing from sight now. He took a deep breath and got to work, starting with the ones in the study.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

First they went for Crowley, Dean insisting on helping. No one killed Sam and that is just what Crowley would do if allowed to live.

So they got in and assassinated his ass, both taking him and ripping him apart, then taking the throne for themselves, taking a while to get rid of his more loyal subjects. Then made it clear they would be its Rulers from now on.

Then they planned a wedding and got the party started.

Bobby came down to give Dean away and looked so proud and happy for them. Then they sent him back to the surface promising to visit soon as they were allowed to again.

The ceremony was brief but very formal. A Dark Priest presided over the vows and they said their I do's. Sam got a gold crown and Dean a silver, both covered with jewels of every color, growing dark wings and becoming more muscled and more powerful as they joined themselves to Hell for all time now; its power tied to them and they embraced it.

That night, they made love and felt their love take them over. This time, after Sam had thoroughly sucked and took Dean until he screamed his name, "Sam…fuck me…you feel so…more! " Dean said and Sam gave him more, hands gripping him until he bruised briefly. "Cumming….fuck…not going to last...baby…cum with me…Sammy!"

"Mine, you're mine! Say it…" Sam moaned, close to cumming, too.

"Yours, I'm yours!" Dean shouted and arched as he came and his orgasms singed every nerve ending he had.

"Your, too!" Sam moaned as he came as well, both of them moving until they could stop and then switching so Dean could make love to Sam.

He worked him open and sucked him until he came with moans and cries, hands tangling in his hair as he took him deeper into his mouth and cumming hard into his throat with his head back and eyes rolling back into it as his body lost control.

Then Dean flipped them and thrust in slowly, working his body until he was in then making love to him for hours until Sam arched and bowed against him and demanded more and to be taken harder, then he did as asked and made Sam scream his name over and over while he took him the rest of the time.

"Dean…" Sam said and grinned, "That was…amazing!"

"Never knew you were a virgin before, at the house." Dean commented, twirling Sam's hair in his fingers. "I assumed since you were gay that you were with guys like I was with girls."

"I fooled around, did the oral and fucked them but not me…I just couldn't find anyone I wanted to go that far with. You ever…" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"No, not even fingers. I wondered of course but…never let them try. No guys, the girls wanted to try it but I refused. When I woke up after you changed me was the first time I ever desired a man or sex with one. Just with you. I was just brothers before, you know that?"

"I have to admit, I desired you for years but…never acted on it. Guess I knew you'd say no. Part of why I ran off so easily to Stanford, the farther from you I was, the easier it was to hide my feelings from both you and Dad." Sam admitted. "I only lost that control over it when my soul got damaged and I absorbed them into it, then my body became this way when my soul was put back in. And all the brother stuff was gone and I found out what my duty was now from some demons as I slept, then I felt all the lover stuff for you from the cage hit me and had to make you my Mate." Sam sighed, "In my heart, you already were. I had to have you. _You_ are…you _were_…_always_ were…you were my World and _Everything_ I ever loved, Dean. And a life without you, even as the Ruler of Hell, well, I couldn't bear it alone…" He held him close and kissed him softly, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sam. I don't blame you and don't regret you forcing this change on me. I would have agreed to it anyway, I want you to know that. Life without you wouldn't be worth it either." Dean shrugged, "So I'm demonic, I like it. We're sexy this way, baby."

"Yes, we are." Sam agreed and let the sounds of Hell soothe him to sleep. Holding the only person he'd ever loved so tight against him that Sam swore they could feel each other's hearts beat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to their words, they came to Bobby a month and half later, their demons guarding the yard, seeing to their needs.

They hunted some vampires, sent some of the rebel demons back to Hell and told them to stay there. Took some hunts for Rugarus and Witches then had to leave again, stroking the Impala lovingly.

"Can we bring her?" Dean asked. He had missed his car and wanted her with him in Hell.

"Sure, we'll make a special garage for her." Sam reassured him. He'd missed her, too, in his own way. He loved that car just as much as Dean did. He just loved to teased Dean about his long lasting affair with her. An affair he long had given up on them ever ending, so he'd had added himself. Now they were a threesome. Dean, his sexy Impala, and Sam, of course. The two things Dean really _really _loved and obsessed over now.

"Leave it to Dean to take the first car to Hell." Bobby chuckled then hugged them, "See you in two months." He said sadly.

"You can visit us, you know." Sam said and he shrugged.

"Not that fond of Hell, sorry." Bobby said and saw their stricken looks, "But I love you boys with all my heart, so I'll try to visit more, okay?"

"Okay…" Sam said and added, "Never coming to be with us when you die, _are_ you?"

"I…I don't know." Bobby admitted.

"Yeah, I know a '_No'_ when I hear it. We'll still visit until you die; we love you dearly. Still important to us." Sam sighed and pointed to the waiting demons, "They'll keep watching you, let us know if you need anything…we _miss_ you." Then he was gone and Bobby felt their sadness as they vanished and it broke his heart.

Sure, he wasn't that fond of demons but…he loved those boys. And they were in Hell and wanted him with them, like them; not fully demonic. Bobby sighed and considered it.

Maybe he _should_ reconsider the '_not joining them later in Hell' _thing….

Could he live in Heaven knowing he'd never see his sons again?

Now _that _was the _real_ question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed and Bobby got older, and frailer, and knew he had to decide soon. Doc said his liver was failing and he only had a few months left. He wondered about the yard and his books, who would have them? He'd meant to give them to the boys…but that was out. Adam! He was a Winchester, he'd met him a few times and he was a Hunter now. Maybe…sure, it could work.

He called a lawyer and drew up a new Will. Everything went to Adam Milligan. Now he felt better.

Then he waited to die and helped the Hunters any way he could.

Then he got sick and Adam came to see what he wanted; he'd called him to come.

"It's all yours, Adam." Bobby said, looking so weak as he lay on the bed. "I don't have long, son, but I have something to tell you. Please sit and listen." Adam nodded to the man he considered a father and let him speak; he was dying and they both knew it.

Bobby explained about his brothers and they're being Rulers in Hell. About their visits every two months and that Bobby was going to join them when he died. Bobby also gave him a summoning ritual to call his brothers to him if he wanted them or needed them.

Bobby said he loved him and would visit Adam himself but as a Hell being but still would love him; if Adam would let him.

Adam said he'd like that.

Then they relaxed and, three days later, Bobby was gone and Adam now owned 'Singer Salvage'.

Adam broke down and cried, then salt and burned Bobby the way he deserved as a Hunter.

Then moved in and made it his home as well; when he wasn't on a hunt, at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby stood in a courtyard and heard screams; someone on the racks he figured. Then moved into the Palace more, getting lost and wishing he'd visited more. He was just getting more lost so he stood still.

"Sam! Dean! I'm here! I'm dead. I chose Hell! Where are _you?_" He called and soon found himself face to face with a demon he didn't know.

"They are this way, in the throne room." The demon said and bowed, then led him to the room and left him quickly.

The doors were heavy but he got them open and saw them on thrones arguing with a couple demons as a couple hunters stood nearby, He knew them. Rufus and…_Ellen?_

They saw him and ran to him, hugging and tugging him up with them.

The argument was with Alastair, who wanted to torture Rufus and Ellen for a bit; something that was the usual but they weren't letting him do it. "Just for a week, please? It is the norm here!" Alastair argued and Bobby had to smile at what he knew was coming. Alastair went flying into a wall and was pinned there. Sam went nose to nose with him and growled.

"I said no torturing _Angels_ or _Hunters_! I said _that_, you _heard_ it, _right?_" Sam said and Alastair cringed, nodding. "So why do you keep asking me to _let_ you! It is _not_ happening and, the next time you _try_ it, I will _destroy_ your demonic soul, _understand?_"

"Yes, Master…" Alastair whimpered and pissed himself. Sam let him down then pointed to the door, "Then get the fuck out of my face!" He shouted furiously and the demon fled. Then turned to Bobby and hugged him hard, crying.

"Thought for sure you'd choose Heaven and we'd never see you again!" Sam cried and Bobby hugged him. "Thought you wouldn't choose _us_…"

"I'll always choose you two, every damn time! You _idjits!_ I just needed more time to think. You were impatient and this was not an easy decision to come to. I love you, and I'll be damned if I'm going to live the rest of my existence without you guys with me." Bobby said then smiled. "So how does this work?"

Sam pulled him close and said, "Open your mouth, Bobby. I have to change you with my power." Bobby stood there comically looking like he was saying aw! at doctor's office. Sam had to chuckle.

"Open up and say _'Aw!'_ "Sam teased and held his head still now, opening his own to press to his, the pressed his gift into him as well, a black funnel pouring into Bobby for a minute then stopping. Then letting Bobby go and carrying the passed out man to his suite of rooms to rest. Bobby felt the change in him and let it take him; letting sleep claim him while it did.

He was Home now and was right where he wanted to be. Demonic or not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam went to talk to Ellen and Rufus now.

"You saw what I did, is that what you want? Or…" He floundered and they smiled.

"We'll take what you did to Bobby." Ellen said and Rufus nodded.

So he did the same to them and they took them to their rooms and let them rest, too.

Three new Demonic Angels, soldiers and former Hunters like they used to be.

Hell just got a bit more interesting, Dean thought and then had an idea. "We could visit Adam, like we did Bobby…get to know him again this way. Give him the same choice." Dean said then sighed and Sam nodded. "We can try." Sam agreed and then they went up to see Adam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They appeared in the living room and chuckled, the place was much…_cleaner_. And organized, not as sprawled out and cluttered as before. Apparently Adam like his house neater than Bobby had. Or he had a wife. But Adam was gay, so make that _husband_…

Adam came in the front door and saw them, and immediately smiled. Hugging them.

"I got rid of the traps, I hoped you'd visit!" He said and they chuckled. No wonder they hadn't gotten stuck in one; go figure. "Still my brothers, Bobby explained what you are and the visit cycle. I would like you to visit me, too. Like you did him." Adam cried, "You're the only family I have left and, Hell or no Hell, I want to be with you guys! So mark me and I'll join you when I die but you visit every two months and hunt with me. I'll even visit often in Hell. I don't mind the demons so much as long as I can see you." Adam grinned and they laughed, "Want a beer? I want to hear all about Hell." Then laughed as the others joined him; Bobby, Ellen, and Rufus, coming to see him, too.

"We'll take a beer, too." Bobby said and hugged the boy. "Sorry about making you grieve for me. I was going to come visit if I could."

"No problem, Dad. Sit by me, Sam was going to tell me about Hell. Dean, sit here on my other side. I missed you guys!" Adam insisted and they began to explain. Soon he had it all and they talked about his Hunting and things.

"Place is _clean_..._who_ did it?" Sam asked and saw him blush. "Got a guy?"

"Yeah." Adam smiled, "He's a Hunter, too. Dante. Dante Finch." He laughed and nodded, "The Pheonix, I know. He saved my life and exposed himself. Then asked me out to dinner. Never paused to think about it either." Adam laughed again, "He cleans the house for me. Says he wants to move in and take care of me."

"Going to let him?" Sam asked, "You do know he's our cousin, right?"

"No, but…I don't care." Adam said, "I'm in love with him and he is with me, too." He shrugged, "Dante said he had something to tell me… now I know what." He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm letting him move in."

"Good for you." Dean said and smiled. "Here's the deal. We come up every two months, visit and Hunt with you or use you as Home Base; whatever you prefer. Then go back after a month. Then when you are dying, you call for us and we come get you."

"I like that." Adam agreed and asked, "Can you stay now?"

"No, but in a couple weeks we can." Dean said and he nodded happily.

They went to leave now and marked him. "Use that to visit. Think of us and we'll wait for you to come, meet you when you arrive. You have your own suite of rooms. We can't wait for you to see them!" Sam said and hugged him again. "Missed you!"

"Missed you, too." Adam said, hugging them all and seeing them ready to go. "See you in two weeks, Dante should be moved in by then."

"Tell him we said hi." They said and then were gone.

Adam called Dante now and told him to come. He had news for him and an answer for him, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Sam and Dean came to visit and were promptly hugged by both men in welcome.

"Hey, Cuz, how's it burning?" Dean asked and Dante laughed at the old joke.

"Fine. Adam says you guys are taking him from me someday." Dante smirked.

"Only when he dies. We'll be keeping him alive as long as possible you know." Dean reassured his worried cousin. Dante loved Adam and was afraid of losing him.

"Then mark me, too. Cause where he goes, I go." Dante said and they did as asked, his fire reaching out to them and scorching their fingertips in self-defense. They licked their fingers and Dante groaned. "_Sorry!_ It's a demon thing."

"Yeah, got that." Sam said and sloughed the skin off easily and saw Dean doing it, too. "Mark took but _damn_ that hurt!"

"Thanks. Now about the traps…" Dante worried and they groaned.

"Just put them in and leave us a path and we'll be fine. We got demons protecting him so they need to know the path too." Sam caught Dante's pissed look, "_No,_ we _aren't_ going to leave him unprotected. They can wait outside when you're here."

"He has _me_. He doesn't need to be protected by fucking _demons!_" Dante shouted.

"Oh, _thanks_, appreciate_ that_ sentiment. We're _demonic!_ Nice to know how low in _your_ mind _we_ are!" Dean shouted back.

"I meant _them_, not you!" Dante groaned and felt his fire flare with his temper and fought to tamp it down.

"You aren't always _here!_ He needs protected! Unless it _slipped_ your mind, Evil crap likes to kill Winchesters and he is the _last_ of us! Think _target_, Cuz! The demons _stay!_" Dean insisted.

"The _hell_ they do!" Dante growled and his fire burned all over him now.

"You can burn me to ash but they _are_ staying! You _still _hunt and so does _he_. So he needs the extra protection. We aren't _backing_ off!" Dean growled back, "He's our brother and we will be _damned _if Evil gets to kill him like it did our… oh, _fuck _you! Dante. Know _that!_" He stomped out and paused, "_Not _leaving and neither are our _demons!"_

"_Dean!"_ Dante growled and felt a soft hand on his arm. Even through the flames he knew whose it was. "Sam? My fire doesn't hurt you…" He said confused; his fire should kill _anything!_

"No, I am immune to it but…Dean means _well._ We _both_ do." Sam assured him, "We lost Dad to Evil bastards and they _will_ go after Adam, and you won't always be around. Let us help protect the place, _please?"_

Dante felt himself softening and his flames died down and went back in again. "But _Demons?_"

"_Our _demons. We control them. They would _never_ risk angering us by harming him." Sam said and Dante nodded.

"Fine but only when I'm not here or you aren't, and they stay outside when we _are_ here." Dante insisted.

"Agreed." Sam said and they shook on it. Then eyed the door, "You have an apology to make, Cuz."

"Yeah, I _do_." Dante said running fingers through his hair, "I _hate_ this part."

"Then you shouldn't have let your temper get the best of you_, either_ of you. You are _both_ the most _hot tempered_ and _volatile_ men I have _ever_ met! Now go apologize. I have a Nest to clear out when you're done." Sam said and looked to the others, "You want to come with?"

"Hell, yeah." Adam said and went to get his duffel.

'We're taking the Impala. She's our baby you know!" Sam called up and smiled. The impala had went through some…_changes._ Namely she was possessed and had a mind of her own now; demonic though it was. And she was _very_ protective of them. Think Christine but on steroids… Sam chuckled, their car was possessed but still their very _best_ lady. They loved her this way, _too!_

Such a good demonic car now. She would _never_ let them take another car. She'd destroy it first! Jealous thing that she was.

Dean and Dante came in talking now, laughing. Apparently they'd made up quickly.

"_Demon_." Dante teased with a punch to his cousin's arm, and making him rub it like it hurt.

"Pheonix. _Hot_ Head." Dean retorted punching Dean back in his arm and Dean rubbed his arm as well, now but both grinned good-naturedly, they were joking.

"You ready? Adam's getting his stuff, he's coming with us." Sam said and saw Dante shoulder a bag.

"Then so am I." Dante said and they smiled.

"Figured." Sam agreed and soon they were all in the Impala roaring to Little Port, South Dakota to take out the Nest that Sam had sensed and now they did, too.

Adam bitched he was the only one that couldn't sense the vampires in the car and it wasn't fair. Then kissed Dante deeply and smiled, letting him know he was teasing. "I love you, Dante." Adam said, touching his face softly, eyes on his shining with love.

"Love you, too, Adam." Dante said with the same touch and look.

Both brothers were pleased with this. They would take care of each other more this way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months passed, then years. Adam got old and they watched over him. Dante didn't age at all after a while and retired; being Immortal and all. Adam quit with him and still did the info thing.

Then Adam got wounded when something attacked the town and he went to help.

Adam never got stronger after that and, at seventy, he died and called them and they took him to Hell, changing him like they had the others. Bobby saved his books and important stuff and took it to Hell for safe keeping then they burned the place down. Dante joined them soon after and he and Adam shared their suite of rooms in Hell now. And spent time with their family again; demonic like they were now except Dante who stayed the same, an Immortal Pheonix. They were loved and they belonged here with them.

The Cuda, Dante's car, came to Hell with them and eventually got demon possessed like the Impala had. And she got the Mate she had been wanting for centuries. Now both cars were happy and their Masters were happy for them, too.

They were _happy_ now; _all_ of them.

They were _family_ and they were _loved_; Hell or no Hell.

They weren't _good_ men nor were they very _Angelic _ either.

But they were good _demons_ ruling Hell and helping out the Earth sometimes.

They were in Hell and didn't mind that at all.

They belonged _here _now.

They were Hell's _Own_.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
